


Diner Girl

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [53]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: After coming across a small diner, he becomes enamoured with you, a waitress.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 11





	Diner Girl

For the past month and a half, Bucky has been visiting the same diner every other day. It was a cute little diner that sat on the corner of the block in Brooklyn. The food was alright, but he was mainly here for a certain someone, you.

Ever since he walked in the diner the first time, he was drawn to you. You greeted him with a smile and asked how his day was. You listened to him mumble and grumble, and your smile never wavered.

“This is your first time in here, right?” Bucky nodded and you then listed a bunch of options he could try.

“My favorite is the grilled cheese with tomato soup and potato chips. It’s simple, but it definitely hits the spot.”

Bucky gave you a small smile and decided to try your food of choice. From that moment on, every other day he comes in, he tries a recommendation from you.

It wasn’t until the third visit that you learned his name.

“I’ve seen you three times now. You know my name, but what’s yours?”

“James, but people call me Bucky.” he said shyly.

You cooed, “That’s gotta be the cutest name I’ve ever heard.”

Bucky chuckled, “Thanks, doll.”

Bucky always sat in the same spot. It was always the corner in the very back. It gave him a view of everything and everyone in the diner. He was too focused on people watching that he didn’t notice that you approached him. Until you spoke up.

“I’m pretty sure that man in the crisp suit is a mob boss,” you said eyeing the man in question.

Bucky looked up to you, “Why do you think that?”

You shrugged, “Heard him on the phone, said he was waiting for some guy named Pauly.”

“And?” Bucky asked with an amused smirk.

You rolled your eyes, “With all of the mob movies I’ve seen, the only people I know named Pauly are involved with a gang or something.”

Bucky laughed, “Is that so?” You nodded and he gestured to the bench across the table from him, “Alright. Tell me about your other customers.” 

Instead of sitting across from him, you sat next to him, making Bucky’s breath hitch and his heart rate rise. You were very close, so close, he can smell your perfume.

You pointed to the middle-aged couple across the diner, “The wife is cheating on him. They’ve been arguing constantly whenever they’re here. She has a hickey behind her ear. From the arguing, I’m pretty sure they haven’t been intimate in a while.”

“Any idea who she’s cheating with?”

“Probably his best friend. He’s been here with them before. I see them side-eyeing each other.”

Bucky laughed, “Wow, Y/N. You’re pretty observant, aren’t you?”

“Working here isn’t that fun, so I just watch and listen when I have down time. I try to figure out any and everything I can about the patrons here.”

Bucky propped his arm up on the table and leaned his head in his hand, looking at you he asked, “Find anything out about me?”

You shook your head, “You’re a mystery. All you do is watch people, drink your gross black coffee-”

“Hey!”

“-and eat whatever I recommend. You’re a mystery, Bucky. And I’m _dying_ to know more about you.”

Bucky’s lips twitched up as he asked, “Well, do you wanna get to know me more? Over some dinner?”

You chuckled, “Oh! You’re smooth too?!” Bucky giggled and you smiled fondly, “Yes. I’d love to have dinner with you.”

Bucky’s eyes brightened, “Great! Friday night?”

“Sounds like a date!” you leaned over and kissed Bucky’s cheek, “Gotta get back to work. If you need me, you know where to find me!” You sauntered off leaving Bucky with red cheeks and a big smile on his face. 


End file.
